


Phone Calls

by StrawberryMilkandCookies



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Storyshift (Undertale), Chara (Undertale) Has Their Own Body, Character Death, Dialogue-Only, Gender-Neutral Chara (Undertale), Good Chara (Undertale), King Papyrus (Undertale), King Sans (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Phone Calls & Telephones, Storyshift Chara (Undertale), Undertale Neutral Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMilkandCookies/pseuds/StrawberryMilkandCookies
Summary: Story-shift AU, phone calls to the player after various neutral endings. (dialogue only)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Phone Calls

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know why I made this and I might regret posting it two years later but here have the garbage. I know I didn't do every single ending but I tried my best
> 
> Trigger warnings: Major Character Death, very brief implied suicidal plans (like one sentence)

**Papyrus dead (Toriel, Undyne, and Asriel spared)**

_(Ring, ring…)_

**Chara:** Hello? Is anyone there?

 **Chara:** Well, I guess I’ll just leave a message.

 **Chara:** Things have definitely taken a turn around here.

 **Chara:** All of the SOULs are gone, so our hope to leave the Underground is basically gone.

 **Chara:** King Sans and Papyrus have disappeared, so we have no royal blood around here.

 **Chara:** With our original rulers gone, the kingdom has given its title of Queen to the Captain of the Royal Guard. Mom.

 **Chara:** We’ve moved in to New Home, and are adjusting our lives. To be honest, it…kind of rules.

 **Asriel:** Chara! Why are you talking to yourself?

 **Chara:** I’m not! I’m on the phone.

 **Asriel:** Ooh! Who are you talking to? Can I see?

 **Chara:** Sure, I guess.

 **Asriel:** Wait a second…newcomer, is that you?

 **Asriel:** Howdy!

 **Asriel:** Things have been awesome lately! Mom is the Queen of the Underground, and is gonna protect any human that falls down here.

 **Asriel:** And, since Mom’s the Queen, that means I’m a prince! It’s awesome!

 **Chara:** It’s no GOD OF HYPERDEATH, but it’s an improvement

 **Asriel:** Yeah! Now I’m one step closer, hehehe!

 **Asriel:** Anyways, you should visit sometime! Now that there’s no danger, we could hang out.

 **Asriel:** Maybe Mom would let us have a sleepover! It’d be so fun!

 **Asriel:** So, come again soon, okay? Take care! Bye!

 **Chara:** …

 **Chara:** …is he gone?

 **Chara:** So…I tried to talk to the Monster behind the door, recently. He’s usually very fast in answering the door. But I knocked several times.

 **Chara:** I waited for hours. I called out to him multiple times.

 **Chara:** …but nobody came.

 **Chara:** …I really hope you didn’t have anything to do with this. I was just starting to like you.

 **Chara:** Eh, it doesn’t matter. Hope you’re doing okay, wherever you are. See ya, pal.

_(Click…)_

**Asriel dead (Papyrus, Toriel, and Undyne spared)**

_(Ring, ring…)_

**Chara:** …

 **Chara:** Is anyone there?

 **Chara:** …no?

 **Chara:** Guess I’ll just leave a message.

 **Chara:** so, king Papyrus has returned from the RUINS. He is ruling once more and has changed up the human policy. All humans who fell down would be treated as friends.

 **Chara:** Everyone is still grieving over the loss of King Sans. The SOULS have completely disappeared, and now the future on the surface is simply a fantasy.

 **Chara:** So…that sucks, I guess.

 **Chara:** But…to be honest, I never really cared about getting to the surface, anyway.

 **Chara:** Why should I? After I worked so hard to escape it, why would I want to go back?

 **Chara:** I tried to tell my family. Humans simply take everything you love away from you.

 **Chara:** Heh. They never believed me…

 **Chara:** …until you came along.

 **Chara:** The house is so quiet nowadays. Mom and Dad are still not talking to each other, but that’s fine. There’s nothing to say.

 **Chara:** …at least Mom let Dad come to the funeral. That was…that was nice…

 **Chara:** …

 **Chara:** I…I don’t know why I was surprised that you killed him. I don’t know why I didn’t expect it, honestly.

 **Chara:** You humans always prove to be the same. Even if there’s no threat, you’ll hurt people for no reason. You’re no different than the rest of them.

 **Chara:** …you dirty brother killer.

 **Chara _(eyes bleeding)_** _:_ Go to hell.

_(Click…)_

**Undyne dead (Papyrus, Asriel, and Toriel spared)**

_(Ring, Ring…)_

**Chara:** Hey. Is anyone there? I guess I’ll just leave a message.

 **Chara:** it’s been a while, huh? King Papyrus has returned and is ruling the Underground. He’s instated a new policy. All humans must be treated as friend, and that we’ll have to find another way out of here. He’s trusting that science can find a way to break the barrier.

 **Chara:** …

 **Chara:** Well…that was the plan, anyway…but…Dad is nowhere to be found.

 **Chara:** He disappeared shortly after Undyne was destroyed. He tried to fix her, but…she was beyond repair. Ever since then…he’s been gone.

 **Chara:** …Mom’s been really depressed lately.

 **Chara:** We thought, since the Royal Guard has disbanded, that she would fulfill her dream of being a teacher, but…I don’t think she’s going to pursue that.

 **Chara:** She’s been so distant lately…

 **Chara:** She…she says she should have forgiven Dad…should’ve been there for him.

 **Chara:** …listen, kid. I understand killing out of self-defense. You never faced a real threat until Undyne. It is almost impossible to calm her down. But…

 **Chara:** Is it possible that you could have found a way to spare her, too? Is there a chance that you could have gone through without hurting her?

 **Chara:** …

 **Chara:** Well, I guess it doesn’t matter, anywho. It’s just life. There is no do-over, right?

 **Chara:** See you later.

_(Click…)_

**Toriel and Papyrus dead (Asriel and Undyne spared)**

_(Ring, Ring…)_

**Chara:** …

 **Chara:** Okay, here you go.

 **Asriel:** …

 **Asriel:** H-Hey there…

 **Asriel:** So…it’s been a while, hasn’t it?

 **Asriel:** I…uh…I just wanted to tell you how things were going…

 **Asriel:** W-well…both of the Kings are dead. We were without a ruler for while, because usually, it would go to whoever was next in line.

 **Asriel:** but now, with Papyrus dead, t…that couldn’t happen.

 **Asriel:** so…uh…that usually means it would go to the head of the Royal Guard.

 **Asriel:** …

 **Asriel:** B-but…that c-couldn’t happen, either, since…

 **Asriel:** …

 **Asriel:** A-anyway, long story short, Undyne took the throne.

 **Asriel:** She’s…she’s quite strong. And determined. To, you know…destroy humanity.

 **Asriel:** It’s kind of scary, honestly. With Sans, he was so lazy, he never really cared, but Undyne…

 **Asriel:** …yeah, she’s very different.

 **Asriel:** At least Chara is safe. But, I think they only get a pass because they were Dad’s kid.

 **Asriel:** Speaking of which…

 **Asriel:** We tried to find Dad after everything that happened, but…

 **Asriel:** …we couldn’t find him.

 **Asriel:** Trust me, we looked. but…he was nowhere to be found.

 **Asriel:** So…Chara and I…we’re living on our own, now. It’s p-pretty cool, actually! Chara is sells hotdogs in Hotlands, and I’m training to become a Royal Guardsman! We have money, and we’re doing okay.

 **Asriel:** But…

 **Asriel:** …

 **Asriel:** You know, Chara always said humans were no good. That they didn’t care about anyone but themselves. That they hurt without reason. That they could live without an ounce of love and compassion in them.

 **Asriel:** I never believed Chara, even if they were very certain about it.

 **Asriel:** I always said everyone could be a good person.

 **Asriel:** But…now…I…I guess they were right.

 **Asriel:** P…please don’t come back, okay?

 **Asriel:** Goodbye.

_(Click…)_

**Undyne and Asriel dead (Papyrus and Toriel spared)**

_(Ring, ring…)_

**Chara:** …is anyone there? Guess I’ll just leave a message.

 **Chara:** So…King Papyrus has returned to rule over the kingdom.

 **Chara:** He wants to protect any other human that falls down here.

 **Chara:** The Royal Guard has totally disbanded, so that means I get to see Mom more.

 **Chara:** …well, that’s what it would have meant. But Dad has disappeared. It was immediately after Undyne was destroyed. He never was the happiest dude, but I guess losing Asriel and Undyne was his breaking point.

 **Chara:** Mom is depressed. She’s refusing to admit it, because she prefers to spend her time worrying about my mental health compared to taking care of herself. Once a mother, always a mother…

 **Chara:** …even if your innocent child was brutally murdered for wanting to play a game.

 **Chara:** She doesn’t need to worry about me, anyway. Sure, I lost my best friend and my dad, but…

 **Chara:** …

 **Chara:** Well, darnit. I can’t think of a way to make a joke out of this situation. Nothing about this is funny. Nothing about this is okay.

 **Chara:** but why should you care? you didn’t care about them then, why would you care about them now?

 **Chara:** Don’t come back here, okay?

 **Chara _(eyes bleeding)_** _:_ Not for my sake, but for yours.

 **Chara:** Bye bye, now.

_(Click…)_

**Undyne, Toriel, and Asriel dead (Papyrus spared)**

_(Ring, ring…)_

**Chara:** …is anyone there? I guess I’ll just leave a message.

 **Chara:** so…things have changed quite a bit around here. King Papyrus has returned to rule the Underground. He has made a rule that all humans must be treated as friends.

 **Chara:** He’s a good example. He adopted one, for crying out loud.

 **Chara:** Yeah…that’s right, he adopted me.

 **Chara:** Since Papyrus knows me better than anyone else in the Underground, and didn’t want anyone to mistreat me, he thought it would be best to stay with him.

 **Chara:** He’s nice. He makes me spaghetti…even though he sucks at cooking. He tries to engage me in puzzles. He does his best to try and make me happy. He’s…he’s a good guy.

 **Chara:** …

 **Chara:** That being said…I don’t know why he still insists humans are so great. He knows what you’ve done, but he defends you. That kind of hurts.

 **Chara:** After all, my entire family is dead because of you. You’ve taken everything from me.

 **Chara:** …it doesn’t matter now. Nothing matters.

 **Chara:** Oh yeah…Papyrus made me promise him that I would remind you to come again soon. Fortunately for me, I don’t make promises to him anymore.

 **Chara:** We know what happened last time I did that, right?

 **Chara:** Good riddance.

_(Click…)_

**Papyrus, Toriel, and Undyne dead (Asriel spared)**

_(Ring, Ring…)_

**Chara:** …

 **Chara:** Okay, here you go.

 **Asriel:** …

 **Asriel:** H-Hey there…

 **Asriel:** So…it’s been a while, hasn’t it?

 **Asriel:** I…uh…I just wanted to tell you how things were going…

 **Asriel:** W-well…both of the Kings are dead, so we don’t have a ruler.

 **Asriel:** If there’s no ruler, that usually means it would go to the head of the Royal Guard.

 **Asriel:** B-but…that c-couldn’t happen, either, since…

 **Asriel:** …

 **Asriel:** Yeah.

 **Asriel:** With Papyrus and Mom gone, we went to go find Dad….

 **Asriel:** …we couldn’t find him.

 **Asriel:** Trust me, we looked. but…he was nowhere to be found.

 **Asriel:** That means…well, there is no ruler, right now.

 **Asriel:** Everyone is kind of…panicky? No one knows what to do or what the plan is now.

 **Asriel:** They were even desperate enough to ask me to be a ruler! But, I said no. I’m just a stupid kid. I can’t do it.

 **Asriel:** Chara talks about how they’re afraid chaos will erupt. Everyone is scared and angry.

 **Asriel:** I’m worried about Chara, too, since they’re the only Human down here and…no one is behaving like they usually would.

 **Asriel:** Even though Chara proved they’re not dangerous, everyone is still afraid of them, especially since you looked a lot like them.

 **Asriel:** …

 **Asriel:** You know, Chara always said humans were no good. That they didn’t care about anyone but themselves. That they hurt without reason. That they could live without an ounce of love and compassion in them.

 **Asriel:** I never believed Chara, even if they were very certain about it.

 **Asriel:** I always said everyone could be a good person.

 **Asriel:** But…now…I…I guess they were right.

 **Asriel:** P…please don’t come back, okay?

 **Asriel:** Goodbye.

_(Click…)_

**Papyrus, Asriel, and Toriel dead (Undyne spared)**

_(Ring…Ring…)_

**Chara:** Hello? Are you there? …of course you’re not. I guess I’ll just leave a message.

 **Chara:** I guess you can say things have changed since you left. All the potential rulers are dead, so…Undyne became the ruler.

 **Chara:** I haven’t seen anyone hate humanity as much as I do, but I guess I found my match.

 **Chara:** She wants every Human destroyed. She only gave me a pass because I’m Dad’s kid.

 **Chara:** Honestly, though…I wish she’d just destroy me, too.

 **Chara:** I’m living all by myself. I don’t know what to do.

 **Chara:** …maybe I’ll just go back to my original plan.

 **Chara:** Providing the Underground a SOUL to get out of here. Even if all the SOULs are gone, at least there’s one, right? Or maybe Undyne will take it and become stronger.

 **Chara:** …

 **Chara:** I don’t even know why I called you. Your very existence disgusts me. But…

 **Chara:** …

 **Chara:** I asked you before if you thought you were above consequences…and when you said you were, I was angry.

 **Chara:** But, it turns out, in the end…

 **Chara:** I guess you were right.

 **Chara:** …

 **Chara:** I’ll always know what you did, though.

 **Chara:** So…

 **Chara:** I’ll see you in hell, partner.

 **Chara:** Goodbye.

_(click…)_

**Papyrus, Undyne, Asriel, and Toriel dead (no-mercy run)**

_(Ring…Ring…)_

**Chara:** Hello? Are you there? …of course you’re not. I guess I’ll just leave a message.

 **Chara:** I guess you can say things have changed since you left. The Underground is in shambles. Every person that could have been a ruler is dead, along with the lives of several other civilians. Even King Papyrus is nowhere to be found… The souls have completely disappeared. No one knows what to do.

 **Chara:** I tried to help, but…

 **Chara:** …

 **Chara:** Here’s the funny thing, reflection. You never told anyone your name. You didn’t even talk to ANYONE. You just killed, and killed, and…

 **Chara:** well…

 **Chara:** All anyone knows is that a human is responsible for the deaths of everyone they love. And since they don’t know any other humans that might have been around here…

 **Chara:** Everyone thinks I did it.

 **Chara:** Heh…

 **Chara:** Do you have any idea what that’s like? To have everyone think you murdered your family and friends?

 **Chara:** Undyne…Papyrus…Sans…Dad…Mom…

 **Chara:** …Rei.

 **Chara:** …

 **Chara:** W…Well…it doesn’t matter, anyway. The point is, everyone now wants me dead.

 **Chara:** Funny, huh? Whether it’s the surface or the Underground, it doesn’t matter. It’s both the same.

 **Chara:** Everyone wants me dead.

 **Chara:** …I don’t know what to do.

 **Chara:** …

 **Chara:** I don’t even know why I called you. Your very existence disgusts me. But…

 **Chara:** …

 **Chara:** I asked you before if you thought you were above consequences…and when you said you were, I was angry.

 **Chara:** But, it turns out, in the end…

 **Chara:** I guess you were right.

 **Chara:** …

 **Chara:** I’ll always know what you did, though.

 **Chara:** So…

 **Chara:** I’ll see you in hell, partner.

 **Chara:** goodbye.

_(click…)_


End file.
